


A new year's confession

by elcholl



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он планировал сделать это на Рождество, но Новый год тоже хорошо подойдёт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new year's confession

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A new year's confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096647) by [shinso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso). 



Трафальгар не любит зимние праздники. Он ненавидит возвращаться домой и встречать всех тех людей, которых не хотелось бы видеть вообще. Он остался бы в той маленькой квартирке, находящейся около его университета. Один. Там намного лучше.  
  
Но вместо этого он отсиживается в своей комнате, пытаясь занять себя чем-нибудь. Лето он любил намного больше, так как он мог выйти прогуляться. Ему ничего не стоило находиться подальше от «дома» в течение недели или даже двух.  
  
Зимой же было слишком холодно, слишком темно. Ло ненавидел это.  
  
Он хотел бы вернуться в свой маленький, привычный мир. Туда три часа езды от этого места. Там он вне досягаемости для своей приёмной семьи.  
  
Когда он собирается закрыть глаза и вздремнуть, то чувствует вибрацию телефона в кармане. Он взял его и посмотрел на экран. На лице Ло появляется улыбка и в груди становится чуть теплее от имени, что он видит на экране. Хотя бы сеть ловит. Если всё пойдёт и дальше так, то он может…  
  
Трафальгар слышит крик внизу, кого-то слишком громкого и расстроенного.  
  
… пережить пребывание здесь, находясь в его закрытой комнате и редко выходя. Он много спит и изредка ест, надеясь, что это скоро закончится.  
  
Ло открывает сообщение, которое получил ранее и удивляется тому, как мало там написано.  
  
«Могу я позвонить прямо сейчас?» — было тем, что ему прислали. Обычно их сообщения были на целую страницу, это заставляло задуматься о том, всё ли хорошо. Но он просто ответил «Ок» и через минуту телефон завибрировал, сообщая о звонке.  
  
— Ло? Привет, — услышал он голос, исходящий из телефона. Он звучал радостно… Это было неожиданно — такое было редкостью.  
  
— Юстасс-я, — поприветствовал Ло в ответ. — Что это? Обычно ты не пишешь так мало.  
  
— Это было предлогом для звонка, — слышит он голос Кида, — Я решил сделать сегодня то, что собирался сделать давно.  
  
— Ох? — Трафальгар закрывает глаза и ложится на кровать. Прошла как минимум неделя с момента, как он последний раз слышал голос Юстасса, и сейчас он чувствовал себя действительно хорошо. Он был одним из его лучших друзей, в конце концов.  
  
Слышно какой-то шум на линии.  
  
— Решился? Хе-хе-хе, я буду болеть за тебя! Ты с Трафом? Передай привет от меня!  
  
Ло закатил глаза, слыша знакомый голос на другой стороне линии и его улыбка становится ещё шире, слыша, как его друзья спорят. Через некоторое время Кид возвращается к разговору с ним.  
  
— Ло? Прости. — его голос звучит застенчиво. — Он ушёл уже.  
  
— Передавай ему привет от меня, когда вернётся, — ответил Ло и перевернулся на бок, смотря на дым, исходящий из маленького окна. — Так что ты собирался сделать такого, что так долго решался на это?  
  
— Дело в том, что… Скоро пройдёт этот год, хотя до полуночи ещё есть время… И я хотел сказать тебе кое-что, — Кид остановился и Трафальгар слушал его ровное дыхание пару секунд. Ему нужно было время, чтобы собраться с мыслями — это его привычка. - Эй, Ло, я хочу быть с тобой. Я действительно люблю тебя.  
  
Трафальгару нужно время, чтобы отдохнуть. Его сердце, кажется, пропустило удар и он повернулся на кровати. Он лежит на животе и его лицо упирается в подушку. Он не ожидал чего-то такого. На линии была тишина, но это не было чем-то неловким или неудобным. По крайней мере для него.  
  
Он помнил, что Кид всё ещё ждёт от него ответ, не важно какой. Но в голове Ло было слишком много мыслей сейчас, и он собирается попросить друга об времени для принятия решения, когда снизу снова слышится крик.  
  
— Ло, ты будешь ужинать сегодня с нами. Выходи из своей вонючей комнаты!  
  
Он простонал и сел на кровати.  
  
— Юстасс-я, не пойми меня не правильно, но я должен идти. Я скоро перезвоню тебе, обещаю.  
  
— Окей, я буду ждать. Луффи тоже хочет с тобой поговорить, но мы подождем, — говорит Кид и прежде чем повесить трубку Ло ещё раз извинился. Он убрал телефон и неохотно вышел из комнаты. Он чувствовал, что в нем зарождаются чувства… Странные чувства. Раньше он не чувствовал ничего такого, он всегда был один, и теперь, он был в растерянности. Любовь редко бывает обоюдной. Возможно ли, что он любит Кида тоже? Они же могут попробовать. Размяв затекшие плечи он спустился вниз.  
  
Думать здесь было невозможно из-за шума. Ло быстро съел свою порцию и пошёл в свою комнату сразу, как только появилась возможность.  
  
Первое, что он сделал, снова входя в комнату, — запер дверь и проверил замок дважды. Затем Трафальгар плюхнулся на кровать и вздохнул с облегчением. Ещё около пяти часов до Нового года.  
  
Достав телефон он просто смотрел на него.  
  
Что он должен ответить?  
  
Вопросом было — хочет ли Ло быть с Кидом, но они всегда вместе. Это уже решено.  
  
— Это ведь он, — прошептал Ло и прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд. Шум внизу продолжался, хотя сейчас он, кажется, даже усилился. Хорошо было бы остаться в той квартирке. Хотя сейчас ему следовало бы думать об своих чувствах. Об чувствах к Киду.  
  
Конечно, они были хорошими друзьями и отношения, которые были ему предложены, могли бы быть риском для их дружбы. Если они не справятся всё может пойти не так… И это уже будет не изменить.  
  
Это было бы…  
  
Пальцы Ло бессознательно начали водить по телефону, после зажав кнопку быстрого вызова. Он обещал перезвонить, как только появится возможность. Даже, если он не был уверен в своём решении.  
  
Как и раньше, Кид не заставил долго ждать. Его голос звучал всё так же взволнованно, хотя немного тише. Он почти шептал, это так не похоже на Юстасса.  
  
Кид, как правило, не говорил тихо — его не волновало, что его могут услышать другие. Если бы они начали жаловаться то он бы просто избил их.  
  
— Спасибо, что подождал. Я рад, что они не стали меня задерживать, — Ло скрестил ноги на кровати.  
  
— Так… Хорошо, что ты ответишь? — спросил Кид.  
  
— Что ты сделаешь, если я отвечу тебе нет? — ответил Ло. Он ещё не был уверен, но он хотел бы знать, как Кид будет реагировать на отрицательный ответ.  
  
— Ну тогда год закончится не очень хорошо, — пояснил Кид.  
  
— Что, если я отвечу да? — продолжает Ло.  
  
— Ну тогда этот Новый год был бы самым замечательным, — Ло услышал, что голос на другом конце звучал взволнованно, в отличае от недавнего его ответа. — Это значит да?  
  
— Я не уверен, что решил. Я хотел бы… Возможно. Если мы не будем торопиться. И, в случае неудачи, мы сможем остаться друзьями? — Ло закрыл глаза. Он не уверен, что сказал именно то, что хотел, но это было близко.  
  
С другой стороны уже несколько секунд было тихо. Он почти представлял, как Юстасс открывает и закрывает рот, не зная, что ответить. Это было бы даже мило…  
  
— Ло, — он наконец услышал его голос. Он тоже был не верен, но всё ещё продолжал говорить. — Это прекрасно. Мы не будем спешить, или что-то в этом роде. Просто… Теперь тебе придётся быть со мной. Постоянно. Вот почему я…  
  
— Значит вот как это обычно начинается? — Ло опустил ноги на пол и слез с кровати, начиная перебирать складки на простыни. — Мне нравится. Платонически и возможно больше. Это не то что с Луффи-я — он просто похож на младшего брата, который никогда не станет никем больше… У нас же может быть что-то большее.  
  
— Так, на данный момент, ты согласен? — спросил Кид, сразу же как только Ло закончил говорить.  
  
— Да, давай попробуем, — решительно ответил Ло.  
  
Сначала на другом конце линии был шум, а потом разные голоса начали громко разговаривать друг с другом. Ло покачал головой, удивляясь, действительно ли ему не послышалось.  
  
— Ты не должен был меня будить из-за этого, тупица!  
  
— Да кого волнует? Он сказал да!  
  
— Окей, меня волнует. Я просто устал!  
  
— Ты будешь в порядке, но мы теперь встречаемся! Ударь меня!  
  
Ло услышал тот самый звук удара. Если вы попросите Луффи ударить вас — он не задумываясь сделает это. Даже Кид должен это знать…  
  
Ещё некоторое время из телефона доносились крики, но после они затихли. Ло ожидал услышать голос Кида, но это был другой голос.  
  
— Траф! Привет! — голос Луффи был непривычно громким. — Как у тебя там дела?  
  
— Да, и я рад тебя слышать, — поприветствовал Ло. — Всё нормально, но тут слишком скучно.  
  
— Без тебя тоже скучно! Ой-ой, он сошёл с ума, ахаха! — Луффи смеётся, на заднем плане слышится звук открываемой и после закрываемой двери. Они, вероятно, гонялись по дому друг за другом. Кид обычно плохо реагирует на то, когда прерывают его телефонные разговоры.  
  
— Не делайте там беспорядка, хорошо? — вздохнул Ло. Он даже не хотел представлять, какой хаос они устроили…  
  
— Не волнуйся. Мы аккуратно, — пообещал Луффи, но его тон говорил об обратном. Ло знал, что они не заботятся о том, что происходит в их квартире.  
  
Трафальгар слушал тишину, последовал небольшой перерыв, после которого раздался громкий и неприятный звук. Похоже они были слишком заняты крушением дома. — Ужасно…  
  
— Всё нормально. Ничего не происходит, клянусь! Это снег! Он пошёл раньше! Ты можешь в это поверить? — голос был переполнен восторгом. — Я и этот парень сыграли более ста боёв, я выиграл больше половины! Он просто не может меня победить!  
  
— Как обычно, — хоть Ло и не видит их, но он рад. Когда они встретились в первый раз, Ло не думал, что он будет расти с ними. Он пытался отстраниться от них, что бы быть где-нибудь, где не так шумно. Но они и их глупые драки, вредные привычки и всё остальное каким-то образом сказалось на нём. Может быть, это потому, что они были слишком близко. Может быть, потому, что ему было весело с ними. Они действительно были хорошими друзьями, даже несмотря на все их недостатки. С недостатками они расставались — на большую часть времени, по крайней мере. Он мог сказать им всё что угодно, даже не думая о последствиях.  
  
Послышался сильный стук. Он был намного громче остальных.  
  
— Эй, клянусь, если вы что-то сломали…  
  
— Я победил, успокоился? — он услышал голос Кида. Ло уверен, что телефон теперь у законного владельца. Шум прекратился, и всё, что он слышал — это тяжёлое дыханье. — Я вернулся, Ло. Честное слово, Шляпа взял мой телефон когда я был слишком расслаблен…  
  
— Трудно было, не так ли? — усмехнулся Ло.  
  
— Следующая победа за мной… — проворчал Кид. Он остановился ненадолго, что бы перевести дыхание, прежде чем продолжить. — Как я с ним поселился… Я имею в виду, что ты делаешь?  
  
— Ха, ничего особенного. Бесполезно провожу время, — ответил Ло. — Что касается тебя — что ты собираешься делать после полуночи?  
  
— Эх, ничего особенного. Посмотрю на фейерверки и немного выпью. Ты действительно будешь спать? — спросил Кид.  
  
— Новый год не имеет никакого значения для меня… Это просто ещё один день, особенно с ними, — Ло пожал плечами, даже зная, что его никто не видит.  
  
— Ох, так не пойдёт. Я позвоню тебе ровно в полночь, — объявил Кид.  
  
— Могу ли я избежать этого? — спросил Ло, сейчас ему кажется, что он не сможет выполнить задуманного.  
  
— Нет. Ни в коем случае. Даже если не я, Шляпа позвонит тебе, — голос Кида был твёрд.  
  
— Хорошо. Позволь тогда поспать мне сейчас, — пробормотал Ло, потянувшись.  
  
— Хорошо, спи до назначенного времени. И я так хочу увидеть тебя. Встретим следующий год вместе.  
  
— Да, да, я тоже хочу. Позаботимся об этом.  
  
Когда звонок был закончен Ло уставился на уродливые, жёлтые стены. Ему по-прежнему казалось, что всё это странно, всё, что случилось этим вечером. Но всё это приобретало цвета, когда он думал о Киде и о том, что он может сделать.  
  
И сейчас он был уверен, что он сделал правильный выбор.


End file.
